The washing machine, in general removing various dirt stuck to clothes, beddings, and the like by using softening action of detergent, friction caused by water circulation coming from rotation of the pulsator, and impact given to laundry by the pulsator, carries out washing after sensing amount and kind of the laundry by sensors, to make automatic setting of a washing method, and supplying water to proper level according to the amount and kind of the laundry.
In related art methods for driving a full automatic washing machine, there are a method in which a rotating power of a driving motor is transmitted either to a washing shaft, or a spinning shaft by putting a power transmission belt, a pulley, and the like in between, for rotating either the pulsator, or the spinning tub, and a method in which a washing and spinning tub is rotated at speeds different from each other in washing and spinning by means of speed control of a BLDC motor (Brushless DC motor).
In the meantime, recently a structure makes an appearance, in which, though the BLDC motor is employed, power transmission paths are controlled to be different in washing and spinning, such that the pulsator is rotated slowly in washing, and the pulsator and the spinning tub are rotated at a high speed simultaneously in spinning, an example of which is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. H11-347289.
However, the type disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. H11-347289 shows an unstable operation, and produces much noise during tooth engagement of the driving mechanism, since a tooth engagement clutch mechanism is put into operation by a solenoid.